Almost Alive
by MiseriaC
Summary: Hanna/ ... fluffness/sexy things. Thanks for reading x3
1. Chapter 1

{I never know what to call Zombie =n=; I don't wanna just call him {...}, so I call him Zombie and the zombie all throughout this story Dx But I don't really like that either =n=...Ah well...  
Here, have some quickie Hanna/{...} Fluffy-ness. There's _IMPLIED_ sexually-natured things, but there's nothing really HARDCORE in here xD; I like this pairing because of how cuddly sweet and bromantic they are xD; Might make this an actual chaptered story and shit, but I dunno for sure :c Writing for {...} is harder then I thought it would be Dx  
Hanna and {...} aren't mine! They belong to the ever-wonderful Tessa Stone~ Thanks for reading c:}  
=============================================================================

The zombie stared at the bathroom doorway, his glowing orange eyes half-lidded and his face unchanged from it's usual stoic expression. He sat on the couch, his hands resting beside him. Hanna had placed the remote on his leg and told him to find something interesting to watch while he was in the shower. Naturally, Hanna could only afford basic cable, so there wasn't anything interesting on. The zombies eyes wandered back to the digital clock flashing atop the television. Hanna had been in the shower for an unusually long time. Knowing the boy, he might have slipped on soap and could be passed out now. The thought hit the zombie as a joke, but as more minutes flew by, he began to become a little concerned.

Getting up from his seat, he quietly made his way over to the door. He stopped and listened. The shower was on, but other then that there was no sound. Raising his hand, he prepared to knock.  
"Gnee..." The sound floated up from under the rush of the shower and the doorway, hitting Zombie's ears. It didn't sound pained. It sounded...excited? Like the noise Hanna usually made when he'd discovered something he considered good. Zombie lowered his hand back to his side and felt something inside pulling at him. He shouldn't meddle in Hanna's business. Showering was private and Hanna didn't sound like he was in danger and in need of any assistance. Zombie turned away from the door, but felt his legs stay rooted in place, listening to the small noises coming from inside the room behind him.

It's true that he didn't remember what it was like to be alive. He couldn't recall his name or the things he did in his spare time, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew how people behaved and the things they did. It was some sort of ancient wisdom that couldn't be forgotten. He knew that Hanna ate, and slept, and why he did those things; right now, he knew why Hanna was making those noises, and why it was taking him so long to finish his shower. It was true that he couldn't feel things the way he used to...having his arm ripped off recently had felt like a simple ant bite and it hurt even less when Hanna had sewn it back on. He wondered if other things were as minimized as pain seemed to be, and for a moment felt himself longing for some sort of human emotion to wash over him. He leaned his tall frame back against the bathroom door, careful not to make a sound, and closed his eyes. He listened to Hanna's muffled moans and sighs, and felt a small twinge in his stomach. He did his best to imagine what Hanna might look like, face flushed pink, glasses off, eyes screwed shut tight, and his mouth open wide in a silent moan. The twinge came again, stronger this time, making what was left of the zombies insides do flip-flops. It was an amazing feeling. Like small bursts of life exploding through him and making him wish he still breathed, if only so he could gasp and release some of the pressure building up inside him. Hanna made another small noise behind him, and Zombie's body twinged again, almost like a reflex. He opened his eyes, bathing the small walkway in a soft orange glow. He seemed to be gasping, his chest moving up and down slightly, though no air came out. He had felt this feeling before and it seemed his body remembered how to react on it's own. He heard Hanna release a louder moan and closed his eyes again, letting his body react to it. He tightened his hands into fists and allowed his mouth to hang open, pulling in non-existent breaths. It was exhilarating, the feelings running through his body. Things he hadn't felt in...forever it seemed like. He couldn't put a name to this feeling, it had been too long. Behind him, the shower turned off. Zombie walked back to his seat on the couch, being careful to sit in exactly the same spot. He picked up the remote and placed it back on his leg, staring back at the clock atop the television. He had been gone only fifteen minutes, but it seemed so much longer. For once in his undead life, time had slowed down instead of moved faster. Moments later, the doorknob to the bathroom turned and Hanna stepped out into the cool hallway, wearing a baggy shirt and some boxers.

"Oh, hey! You didn't find anything to watch?" Hanna asked, motioning to the remote still resting on Zombie's leg.

"Nothing interesting..." He replied back. Hanna plopped down next to him smiling.

"Yeah, guess not. You didn't have to just sit here and be bored though. You could've...I dunno walked around or whatever." Hanna added, trying to untangle a grocery bag from a new bag of chips he had just found. Zombie shrugged, taking the item from Hanna. He untangled the bag, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled the chips open. Pulling one out, he popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"What's it taste like!" Hanna asked, his usual curious grin plastered across his face.

"Nothing...as usual." The zombie replied. Hanna's face fell and he looked saddened.

"Oh...well that sucks. What made you want to try and eat anyway?" Hanna asked, taking the chips from his companion and grabbing a handful out, throwing them in his mouth.

A small smile played on the undead man's lips.

"I just felt...a little alive, I guess." He replied. Hanna smiled at him, processed powdered cheese around his mouth.

"Hey, that's a good thing right!" Hanna said, his tongue darting out to try and lick the cheese off his face.

The zombie looked him over slowly, his smile growing a little as he reached a hand out to wipe the cheese from the corners of Hanna's mouth. Something inside him felt warmer as Hanna continued to smile up at him reassuringly. Hanna made him feel more like a person, not like a walking cadaver. He appreciated that about Hanna, and was thankful to be around him.

"Yeah...It's good." He replied, his hand still cupped to Hanna's face. He slowly let his hand fall away as Hanna grabbed the remote off his leg and flicked the television on.


	2. Chapter 2

{This came out so bad Dx I'm sorry! It's because I'm all logical and shit and I can't just make Zombie have a freakin' magical boner to sex Hanna up with Dx! Hopefully, the next chapter will be better =n=; Thanks for reading~  
These cats aren't mine, they belong to Tessa Stone~}  
====================================================================================================================================

Hanna smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harvey!" He called to the taller figure hunkering over the stove. "Harvey" merely grunted in response, trying to focus on what he was doing.

"What're you making?" Hanna asked, a smile plastered on his lips as the smell of butter frying hit him. He clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms up and down.

"Scrambled egg sandwich." Was all Zombie muttered. When it seemed he was finally satisfied with the butter, he turned to retrieve the bread, eyes finally meeting Hanna's.

"Eggs slightly crispy, two pieces of cheese, and a little ketchup, right?" He asked. Hanna's face lit up and Zombie couldn't suppress the tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"You totally remembered! Man, even the two pieces of cheese! That's awesome!" Hanna replied. Zombie's smile was permanently fixed onto his face now; Hanna was so cute when he got excited over simple things, like someone remembering how he liked his sandwiches.

Hanna plopped himself into a nearby chair and began chatting idly about random things. Zombie didn't really listen to what Hanna was talking about, lately it was just about _hearing_ Hanna talk. When Hanna's voice made it's way into the taller man's ears, there was an instant tug in his chest that would become stronger the more he heard Hanna. It was unusual, the things he noticed. The way Hanna's voice would become higher and louder the more excited he got. The way Hanna would constantly veer off-subject to make sure Zombie knew trivial facts, such as what Hanna had for lunch on the day his story was taking place. To Zombie, these things were precious. They caused a warm sensation to file into his stomach and chest, filling him with, what he imagined to be, the closest thing he'd get to a heartbeat. Every word Hanna punctuated felt like a "thump" inside Zombie's chest, and Hanna's bright smile only added to it more. Zombie knew it was an illusion; just something his body responded to from feelings etched into his head years and years ago. That didn't stop him from enjoying it. He loved coming alive every time Hanna acknowledged him.

Zombie slid the sandwich down onto a paper plate and placed it in front of Hanna. Hanna grinned, "Gnee"ing and offering a thank you before chomping down. Zombie sat down across from his companion, watching him practically stuff the sandwich down his throat.

"If you're very hungry, I can make more." He said. Hanna looked up startled and confused, then just smiled.

"Oh, yeah, no...sorry about...scarfing it down. I just usually don't get to enjoy homemade food so...yeah." He blushes slightly and takes a few more quick bites. "It's really good!" Hanna finishes, popping the last piece of sandwich into his mouth. He picks up the pieces of scrambled egg that strayed onto his plate and eats those too. Zombie watches Hanna closely as he licks his finger, pushes it onto the piece of egg, then pops the digit back into his mouth. There's something almost painfully endearing in the way he picks the egg up, piece by piece, making sure there's none left. After making sure his plate is clean, Hanna slides back in his chair, rubbing his stomach and sighing happily.

"You've still got some on your face, Hanna." Zombie says. Hanna darts his tongue out, licking the corners of his mouth.

"Did I get it?" He questions. Zombie laughs lightly and leans in, gently wiping the egg from Hanna's cheek with his finger.

"Ah.." Hanna gasps. "Heehee..you're really cold.." He says, giving Zombie a sheepish grin. Zombie returns the smile.

"Of course..." He says. His finger is still bent, resting on the side of Hanna's cheek. He gently begins to rub small circles on Hanna's face with his thumb. Hanna stares back at his companion, his face slightly saddened.

"Did I...shit, I didn't mean to upset you or anything...I mean.." Hanna starts. Zombie closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm aware that I'm dead, so being reminded of it doesn't make me sad, Hanna. It's something I can never forget." Zombie replies. His thumb is still rubbing Hanna's cheek, and he can feel little surges of heat radiating into his dead skin.

Hanna closes his eyes with a small, sad smile and leans into Zombie's hand, pressing it between his cheek and his shoulder.

The two sit for a while in silence, Zombie's thumb still tracing shapes on Hanna's, now slightly flushed, cheeks.

"You can...y'know...touch me and shit...I mean, it doesn't creep me out that you're cold or anything like that." Hanna blurted out. His eyes were open and he was staring back into Zombie's face with a nervously excited look on his face. For a moment Zombie was confused. He let the surprise settle on his features and he saw Hanna's eyes dart to the floor, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

"I mean...You don't have to or...I'm not asking you to do it or trying to make you feel obligated or...shit, I just meant if you ever get the urge to...you can. I won't mind." Hanna finally finished. His eyes were still extremely interested in the floor below him, his face a delicate red now. Zombie stopped working his thumb and heard Hanna sigh a little sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel weird...I was jus-" Hanna began. He was cut off by both Zombies hands cupping his face. His eyes were brought up to meet those glowing orbs again and Hanna felt his stomach tense.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Zombie said, a genuine smile crossing his lips. He let his hands slip away from Hanna's face and felt all the warmth drain out of his body again, turning him back into a cold, stiff corpse. Hanna stared at him for a few moments and, for the first time in his life, didn't really know how to respond.  
===================================================================================================================================

Zombie settled in on the couch. It was almost 10, which meant that soon Hanna would be getting ready to go to sleep. As if on cue, he heard Hanna shuffling around in his bedroom and yawning.

Hanna finally emerged carrying a towel, fresh boxers, and his favorite baggy shirt in his hands.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, motioning to the bathroom as he passed by Zombie. Zombie merely nodded, his eyes following Hanna down the small walkway.

This had become a ritual of sorts for Zombie. Hanna would come out of the room carrying his necessary items and inform him he was going to take a shower. Zombie would nod, and follow Hanna into the bathroom with his eyes. After that, he would wait. He would listen and wait for the shower to be turned on. Once he heard the water come on, he would get up and slowly, quietly, walk over to the door.

After that, everything became much less planned and routine. Zombie would sit and rest his head on the door, listening to the sounds Hanna made. Sometimes he would be humming...sometimes he would even be singing. Hearing Hanna's voice gave Zombie an unusual tug in his stomach and made him feel (at least in his mind) warmer all over. The best times though, were the ones when Zombie could hear sweet sighs and moans coming from under the door. Listening to Hanna sigh and moan made his whole body crawl with feelings he couldn't place. He would close his eyes and picture Hanna and that would earn him another tug of his stomach. With each mental fantasy of the redhead, Zombie's body began to act out of pure memory. He would tighten his fists, leaving little crescent-shaped marks in his palms, and bite at the corners of his mouth out of pure instinct. He would hear Hanna gasping, moaning as he finished, and Zombie would find himself pulling in deep breaths that he had no need for. If he had a heart, he was positive it would be racing. He leaned his head back against the door and sighed. He loved the feelings washing over him, but something was missing. He thought back to his hands on Hanna's face, and felt his chest tighten. The warmth, the softness of Hanna's skin and his face smiling back at him; that's what was missing. It didn't work without Hanna there.

Zombie had tried, of course. He was still a man after all. But the organ that was left between his legs was left with nothing. He had a brain (obviously, he was moving and thinking), which meant his nerves still worked enough to send a shiver through him when he touched himself. Unfortunately, with no blood to force his erection alive, Zombie found that he couldn't get past a few strokes before the sensations just started hurting. The closest thing he had to any sort of euphoria was Hanna. Hanna was the outlet and without him, Zombie was simply a useless plug. Zombie laid his head back against the door wondering if the pit he felt in his stomach was something like depression.

The door swung open and Zombie toppled backwards, his long legs flying into the air as he lay flat on his back, Hanna staring down at him with a confused look on his face.

"Wha-Why were you leaning against the door? Did you have to use the-WAITNO, that's stupid, you don't do...that, anymore." Hanna corrected himself, grimacing a little at his own idiotic thought. At that moment, Zombie faintly wished he still did do..that, if only to use as an excuse for his current situation. Hanna's face snapped back to wide-eyed curiosity as he stared back down at his green-skinned companion.

"What _were _you doing at the door?" He asked again. Zombie just stared back up at Hanna, his glowing eyes doing their best not to look away.

"I was..." Honesty is the best policy, right? Lying to Hanna was unheard of. He simply couldn't do it. "...listening.." Zombie finally let the word slip out of his mouth. He saw Hanna's eyes widen in realization and a blush creep under his cheeks.

"L-Listening to...the running water..?" Hanna offered, a nervous smile on his blushing face. "I guess you miss taking baths, huh? It's not that great really, you're not missing much.." Hanna laughed, short and nervous. The smile was there, but his eyes looked worried and he felt an awkward clench in his stomach when Zombie shook his head no. Hanna bit his bottom lip, looking away. Zombie merely continued to stare up. Seeing Hanna's face so red and looking so nervous had brought the tugging back in his chest. Zombie's eyes traced down Hanna's small frame. His shirt was big and baggy and looked cute on him. It was a shirt for the band "Ludo", which Zombie had never heard of. His eyes traveled further down to Hanna's plaid boxers. Orange and brown plaid looked so good on Hanna's pale skin. It made his thin legs pop out against the fabric and Zombie couldn't resist the urge to reach up and run a hand up Hanna's shin.

"A-Ahh..." Hanna gasped, pulling his shoulders up around his neck. He looked down, eyes wide. Zombie's eyes rose to meet him and he continued rubbing, sitting up a little and letting his hand work upwards to Hanna's thigh. Hanna's eyes snapped shut and he brought his hands up, gripping his baggy shirt.

"C-Cold...hands...hehheh..N-Not that I'm weirded out or anything, I just-Nnn..." Hanna sighed, letting his shoulders fall. He tilted his head back as Zombie brought his other hand to Hanna's thigh. He rubbed upwards, his fingers slipping up the leg of Hanna's boxers. He heard Hanna release a soft "gnee" as he worked his hands up behind Hanna's thigh, gripping lightly. Hanna's skin was on fire and his face was so attractive, eyes closed and teeth digging into his bottom lip, just like Zombie imagined. He felt a stronger tug in his chest and gripped Hanna's thigh harder, earning a soft gasp. This was what was missing. Zombie could feel his chest clench and subconsciously began panting deeply He didn't need the air, but his body told him that he should take a few deep breaths before proceeding. He leaned in, kissing Hanna's leg gently. He felt Hanna shudder and continued kissing upward. When he arrived at the pant-leg of Hanna's boxers, he tugged on it slightly with his teeth before looking up to meet Hanna's eyes.

"Can I take these off?" He asked simply, his usual expression on his face. Hanna's face flushed and he smiled nervously.

"Y-You wanna..? wh-wait...Are you even...I mean...you don't look like you're...turned on or anything. N-No offence..." Hanna added, hands gripping his shirt tighter. Zombie's insides flipped at Hanna's nervous stutter. If he could get him to stutter like that while he...Zombie's whole body shivered instantly at the thought. Realization hit him as the feelings inside him finally registered. It was attractive to him. He was attracted to Hanna.

His hands left Hanna's thighs and he pulled himself up off the floor. Standing, he loomed over Hanna, who simply cowered back against the door frame.

He placed his hands on Hanna's face, cupping around his cheeks like this morning.

"You turn me on. Your face, and your noises. Everything about you...You make me feel almost alive." Zombie muttered. He lowered his head and brushed his lips gently over Hanna's. Hanna sighed into Zombie's mouth, his breath hitching as Zombie's tongue ran over his top lip. Zombie pulled his lips back, continuing to speak.

"Every noise you make is my heartbeat." Zombie kissed Hanna softly on the lips. "Every glance or smile fills me with warmth, like blood rushing through my veins." He went on. Hanna cooed as Zombie kissed his lips again, moving down to softly kiss his chin. "Touching you...even the smallest accidental graze, to me, is like a deep gush of air, breathing life back into my body." Zombie quickly nibbled at Hanna's neck before bringing his lips back up to collide with Hanna's mouth. Zombie continued kissing, lips tugging a little at Hanna's bottom lip, which earned him a soft squeak from the redhead boy. When Zombie finally pulled away, Hanna was gasping, his eyes hazy and half-lidded. "When I listen to you, I imagine what you must look like..But this is so much better..." Zombie continued. Hanna's eyes locked onto his and he heard Hanna laugh a little.

"Y-You're really getting into this..." Hanna replied, his hands encircling Zombie's waist. Hanna's face was flushed and he was gently nibbling nervously at his bottom lip. Zombie's hand began to trace the side of Hanna's face, and he gently titled the boys head back, exposing his neck. He leaned in, kissing slowly and licking a little at it, the warmth of Hanna's skin filling his mouth. Hanna moaned, and Zombie could feel the redhead's erection stabbing at him through the confine of his boxers. Zombie brought his hand down under Hanna's shirt, tugging at the band of his boxers.

"Can I?" He questioned. Hanna sighed sweetly, Zombie's cool hands tracing his hip bones.

"Gawd yes..." Hanna moaned. For a moment, Zombie's eyebrows raised and he simply stared at the man under him.

"I mean..I-If you really want to...uhm, I don't mind..heheh.." Hanna laughed, embarrassed at his eagerness. Zombie smiled softly and slipped his hand past the waistband, gently running a finger up Hanna's erection.

"A-Ahh...God.." Hanna moaned as Zombie's hand wrapped around, pumping slowly. Zombie's other hand slipped behind Hanna, rubbing his ass and pulling his boxers the rest of the way down.

Hanna immediately threw his arms around Zombie's neck, holding on tightly as he leaned back against the door frame. Zombie watched as Hanna's eyes closed and he leaned his head back letting out soft moans and sighs of "Ah". He looked so good like that.

Hanna opened one eye slowly, staring up.

"C-Could we...y'know, keep kissing? It was..really nice.." Hanna asked, a shy smirk on his face. Every nerve in Zombie's body lit up and he lunged forward, recapturing Hanna's lips as an answer.

Zombie's other hand found Hanna's mess of red hair, and he curled his fingers into it, pulling Hanna more into his mouth. He couldn't taste, but just the feel of Hanna's tongue on his was so amazing. His hand worked it's way down to Hanna's neck, and he cradled him as he sped up his pumping.

"A-Ahhhnnn...Th-That feels sooo..." Hanna arched his back, pushing his hips out more.

"What?" Zombie murmured, his lips feverishly catching Hanna's; biting, licking, anything to get more sounds out of the boy.

"S-Soooo...gooood..." Hanna drug the words out, his hands digging into Zombie's back. Zombie sighed, applying more force to Hanna's cock and going faster. Hanna was almost there, Zombie could tell. He just needed a little push over the edge.

"Hanna...Look at me.." Zombie whispered. Hanna's eyes were closed tight in concentration, but he quickly opened one, staring into Zombie's face.

"Wh-Wha-" Hanna started, but was cut off by Zombie's lips catching his mouth. Zombie kept his eyes open, watching Hanna intently. Hanna struggled, keeping eye contact with Zombie as the taller man's tongue invaded his mouth. Hanna's stomach flipped as Zombie moved his hand faster, never breaking eye contact. There was something so personal about it, and it made Hanna's head spin.

"Wh-Wait...I'm gonna...Nnnngh.." Hanna finally closed his eyes, pushing his head to his chest as he came all over Zombie's hand.

Hanna was panting, his skin flushed and his glasses askew. Zombie released his, now flaccid, member and stared at Hanna.

"I'm...sor-" Zombie began. Hanna laughed between breaths, bending over to pick up his discarded boxers.

"C'mon! Don't apologize! That would be a total mood-killer!" Hanna smiled back, his cheeks still red and sweat coming from his forehead. He carefully wiped his cock off with the boxers in his hand and tossed them into the bathroom.

He walked up to Zombie, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace. Zombie closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Hanna's still trembling body pressed up against his own.

"Uhm...C-Can I..y'know, d-do it to you?" Hanna mumbled. Zombie smiled as Hanna's hands nervously began playing with his hair. Zombie shook his head pulling Hanna tighter.

"No blood. Besides...Hearing you and seeing you is enough for me..." He replied, pulling away and kissing Hanna gently on the lips. He heard Hanna huff.

"R-Really? Man, I feel like such a skeez now! I should at least be able to-WAIT! I have a great idea!" Hanna blurted out. He turned, running back towards the bedroom. Zombie watched his over-sized shirt flutter around him and smiled.

Hanna returned with is "magic" marker, smiling.

"I'll have to practice a little first...but I think I know how to get something pumping in those veins of yours!" Hanna replied, yawning slightly. Zombie smiled at Hanna's excitement, despite being spent. The boy **had** come twice within moments of each other.

"Tomorrow." Zombie murmured. He reached out, placing his hands on Hanna's head and running his fingers through his hair. "You need sleep now."

"Wha-are-you..aaaaaah..." Hanna replied, yawning again. "Humm..yeah maybe...I still feel like a skeez though..." He said, giving Zombie an apologetic look.

"Don't.." Zombie replied, kissing Hanna on his forehead. Hanna looked up, nervously.

"So, uhm...I know you like to walk at night, and that's cool..but for tonight..could you maybe...I dunno...come lay down with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Hanna added, tugging on his shirt nervously. Zombie smiled, cuddling up to Hanna and leading him toward the bedroom.


End file.
